


Encore

by star_bound



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_bound/pseuds/star_bound
Summary: Join Sayaka Maizono in her mind as she lives her last moments.





	Encore

Sayaka cradled her broken wrist as she pressed her back to the shower wall behind her. How had things gone so wrong? All she had wanted to do...maybe it was horrible. No...of course it was horrible! Killing someone, framing her crush. But she'd had a good reason! It wasn't for her, she just...wanted to save her group. Wasn't that worth it? But here she was, and she knew she was minutes away from death. No...She wasn't done yet! She hadn't lived, not really. She hadn't been loved yet, hadn't gotten to experience freedom yet. But Leon was coming back, she could hear him. A strangled sob escaped Sayaka, and she lowered her head to her knees as she cried. 

He was working on the door, trying to get it open. It was odd...it could only have been a few seconds, but Sayaka was reliving years of memories. She could see herself as a child, anxiously checking the clock for her dad's return. But...he was always late. Always, always, always. Microwave dinners became her normal diet, until she was old enough to teach herself to cook, at least.

Clips of her favorite idol anime flickered through her head. How she had loved idols as a child. Because surely idols were loved by all, something Sayaka was lacking as a child. Her interest in the profession sparked, Sayaka had set out to become an idol, by any means necessary. So many regrets, so much time as a child lost. Where other kids hung out and ate ice cream, Sayaka was experimenting with makeup and forcing herself to grow up. 

And why wouldn't she? There was no one at home to tell her to slow down, that she shouldn't waste her childhood. And...maybe a small part of her wished that if she got rich, her dad would come back to her. That he would parent her in a way he had never been around to do. He wouldn't have to work if she had the money, right?

And so she saw herself, training her vocal chords, training herself to dance while singing. Seeing herself perfect her smile. Sayaka watched herself get in with her agency, where they grouped her with four other girls and called them an idol group. She watched herself befriend them, watched them all rise to the top. So famous...And she had been so utterly stupid, never seeing the fact that she had swapped a small, lonely cage for a larger, gilded cage. Because who was she fooling? She never had freedom as an idol. Especially not when she received the title of Ultimate Pop Idol. 

And then one day. One brief day, ended all too soon. She saw a plain looking boy and a crane, and Sayaka Maizono fell in love for the first, and last, time. Makoto Naegi, a boy from her middle school. She didn't know a thing about him when that day started, and why would she? He was talentless, mundane. They shared no classes. And then he nursed an injured, lost crane back to health, and Sayaka saw how kind the world could be. She wanted to desperately to know this boy, but...middle school ended too soon, and before she knew it, they were at different high schools. And then here he was! ...And the first thing she had done was attempt to frame him for murder.

She wouldn't be here if she didn't have an Ultimate, right? All the others had talents, even Makoto, with his unconventional talent. Sayaka bitterly regretted everything she had sacrificed to get hers. She regretted her most shameful deeds, she regretted that photoshoot. She regretted trading the promise of future freedom for a cage. Sayaka Maizono regretted becoming a trapped songbird, destined for nothing more than being the subject of many people's disgusting, late night thoughts. She wanted to be more. She wanted to be human again.

...Oh. Sayaka locked eyes with Leon as he succeeded in breaking in, that moment of realization hitting them both and freezing time. She was going to die. The knife was entering her, but she could hardly feel it. This was her fault. And then she felt everything, and she screamed in pain and grief, but he was covering her mouth and no one could hear her. No one but him. Sayaka watched Leon leave, eyes heavy. Everything was going dark. It was...all over. 

No. One last thing. Uninjured hand shaking, Sayaka smeared it in the pool of her blood and left a message on the wall behind her, one final act before she slumped back against the wall and let the darkness claim her. 

11037.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting fanfiction! I hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
